The subject matter disclosed herein relates to carbon capture in gasification plants. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed relates to the integration of acid gas removal and carbon capture in a gasification plant.
Power plants, for example integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants, may gasify a carbonaceous fuel such as coal to produce syngas. Other processes utilizing gasification include substitute natural gas (SNG) production. SNG production involves gasification of a carbonaceous feed to produce an untreated syngas product. The untreated syngas may include carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), among other products. The syngas is treated and then converted to methane in a methanator reactor. One byproduct of gasification operations is carbon dioxide (CO2). Unfortunately, existing systems may not efficiently use the CO2 byproduct.